Oliver the Owl
'''Oliver '''is a fan made animatronic based on the game Five Nights at Freddy's. He belongs to You'reMyPirate'sCove. His starting location is in the Supply Closet, from where he quickly moves away to various parts of the pizzeria. He may or may not be hostile, depending on the night and the statuses of the other animatronics. Oliver's current whereabouts are unknown, and it is unknown if he can make it back. Appearance Oliver looks like a barn owl, with mostly brown coat, except for a round, white belly, with black speckles on the chest. His belly is filled with stuffing, and his suit is made of a soft fabric. He has a round, white face with large golden eyes that resemble glasses. He does not have a muscular figure, and his shape is more circular than other animatronics. His endoskeleton is very broad and bulky, to hold up his suit and not be weighed down by the stuffing. Therefore, he is extremely heavy. He is often seen with a large, red plastic apple. When Oliver is hostile, the whites of his eyes go black and his pupils dilate, leaving only small golden dots. His plastic apple also seems to have worms wriggling through it. Locations Oliver begins in the supply closet, having been stored there after being discontinued. When not hostile, he will roam the pizzeria aimlessly, organizing things and cleaning up/straightening things out. When Oliver is hostile however, he will lurk near the east door, rarely showing up, but muttering soft things. When he does appear at the door, one must be quick to shut it, or he will jam the door. Behavior After leaving the supply closet, he wanders the place, tidying up. He often talks, saying random facts that he probably would've used to teach the children, were he not discontinued. His voice is light and jittery. Every now and then, he may even sing a song, afterwards triggering him to be hostile. When Oliver sings his song, it starts out normal, but slows down and garbles, before he becomes hostile. When Oliver is hostile, he will slowly make his way to the Office, calling out in a deeper, even suave sounding voice, still informative facts, but they will all be related to death. Sometimes, Oliver's head may swivel all the way around. When Oliver has made it to the east door, he will mutter softly a mix of normal and deranged information. On occasion, he may even speak about Mike Schmidt, saying things in his normal voice like, “I know you,” and “It's me.” When Oliver shows up at the door, the player must be quick to close the door, or Oliver will jam the mechanism. But oddly enough, pulling up the monitor will NOT make him attack, it prevents it, though the door and light will still be jammed, leaving Chica as a serious threat. If the player does not look at the monitor for some time, Oliver will give a soft warning, “Reading has been proven to extend the life span,” as he sees the monitor as a book. If the player does not pull up the monitor within five seconds, Oliver will attack the player by popping up in their face and screeching, shaking the camera. A game over screen will follow. History Oliver was created when a small group of wealthy parents complained about the “lack of educational value” in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Reluctantly, they ordered Oliver, and he was placed near the tubing playground, calling out friendly reminders and random facts relating to playing, the playground, or things at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in general. At one point during the day, on Fridays, there would be a show called, “Oliver's Class of Interesting Ideas,” where he would sing and read different books to the children. It was no surprise that he wasn't a big success, and after settling some legal issues with the small group of parents, he was discontinued, and stored in the Supply Closet. It is unknown whether he became hostile, or was effected at all by his discontinuation. It has been proven as well that during the month Oliver was in commission, fifteen children "mysteriously" disappeared... Other Facts * Oliver is not always hostile, and it is possible on some of the earlier nights that he may not become hostile at all. * Oliver is based on a barn owl, although there is no set at all of a barn. * When Oliver's AI is set to above 12, he becomes hostile quickly, less time for each higher level, and set to 20, he starts out hostile in the beginning. * When Oliver's AI is set to two and below, there is no chance whatsoever of him becoming hostile, though he will still roam the pizzeria. * One of the books Oliver read to the children was ''the Autobiography of Yogi, ''which an excerpt of is featured in the Night 5 phone call. * When Oliver goes hostile, it is actually a spirit taking advantage of a processing feature. The regular Oliver would sometimes cross his eyes and hoot, while his mind processed the data he had learned. This would prevent a system overload by stopping the system momentarily, making him easy prey for possession. * If Oliver was to meet Wuffy, it could be potentially fatal for everything, since Oliver is a never-ending teacher, and Wuffy is a never-ending learner. * Oliver's normal voice is like that of Smee, from Disney's Peter Pan. Category:Male Category:Animatronic